Naruto Songfic: 'All the same' by Sick Puppies
by FauxFire
Summary: A practice songfic. My first fan fiction, so I'm looking for tips on improvement. Naruto sings 'All the Same' while dreaming about sasuke. Some Narusasu lines, but the dream's more focused on how Naruto feels about Sasuke leaving Konoha.


**Disclaimer: The song lyrics are 'All the Same' by Sick Puppies. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own neither... *tear***

**Author Note: Well, I want to upload something. I'm not a great writer, but I really like the song 'All The Same' by Sick Puppies, and I thought it really fit Naruto. I'll probably look at this and cringe later.**

**I would appreciate comments on Grammar, the way I use words, if you felt anything...Comments to improve my writing. This would be my first fan fiction, ever. O.O**

_**____________________________________________________________________________**_

'_**I don't mind where you come from, as long as you come to me,' **_Naruto breathed, reaching out to brush Sasuke's face with his hand. The waterfall was thundering beside them. Naruto had chased Sasuke to The Valley of the End. Sasuke squirmed beneath him, glaring daggers. It was painful for Naruto to see the look of loathing in his friend's eyes as he sadly leaned closer.

'_**But I don't like illusions; I can't see them clearly.' **_Sasuke's form dissolved from under him, and Naruto was left sitting on his own.

'_**I don't care-' **_he started, and paused, _**'No I wouldn't dare, to fix the twist in you. You've shown me eventually what you'll do,' **_Naruto continued to sing softly, his voice breaking a little. He crouched with his arms folded across himself protectively, as if he could somehow shield himself from the wave of hurt and loneliness he felt.

'_**I don't mind, I don't care!' **_He beseeched the Sasuke in front of him. _His eyes are so cold..__**.**_ He could see Sasuke standing there. The elation at finally finding him after three years... His sudden hope was crushed, as Sasuke sneered at him. _**'As long as you're here...' **_

'_**Go ahead tell me you'll leave again, you'll just come back, running!' **_

_**Holding your scarred heart in hand,' **_Naruto wondered why Sasuke had chosen this path. Why was he doing this to himself? Couldn't the bastard see that Naruto loved him? All he tried to do was save Sasuke... but that didn't mean anything. Sasuke still refused to acknowledge him.

'_**It's all the same.'**_

'_**And I'll take you for who you are,' **_no matter what Sasuke did, Naruto could forgive him, _**'If you take me for everything,' **_Naruto clutched the seal on his stomach, a few tears leaked from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. The constant reminder of the fox demon, trapped inside of him. _**'Do it all over again,**_

'_**It's all the same...'**_

'_**Hours fly and days go by 'till you decide to come, but in-between it always seems too long. **_**All of a sudden,' **Naruto thought to add. He had no way to plan the words to say to express how he felt. Sasuke was always just out of reach, and taunted him from the shadows.

'_**But I have the skill, yeah I have the will, to breathe you in while I can,' **_who else could stand to be around Sasuke the bastard, as a true friend; not as someone who only cared about Sasuke the _Uchiha_. 

Naruto was nothing without Sasuke, his inspiration, his rival; his first bond.

'_**However long you stay, is all that I am...' **_

'_**I don't mind!' **_Naruto rose to his feet, _**'I don't care; as long as you're here!'**_

_I only want you back, Sasuke, if only for my own selfish reasons. _

'_**Go ahead tell me you'll leave again, you'll just come back running!'**_Naruto screamed into the darkness, plunging forward. Sasuke's back was disappearing further into the gloom of Naruto's dream. He couldn't even catch hold of Sasuke in his dreams.

'_**Holding your scarred heart in hand, it's all the same!'**_

**...And I'll take you for who you are...**

Naruto could almost touch Sasuke he was so close. He forgot to think, the words of the song floating around him.

...**If you take me for everything...**

**..Do it all over again...**

'_**It's always the same!**_**' **Naruto yelled after his friend in frustration.

Time seemed to slow as Naruto's fingers brushed Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke turned suddenly, catching hold of Naruto's wrist, he spun him around. As Naruto hurtled toward the ground, he could hear Sasuke's faint laughter. _Dobe... _

**...Wrong or right, black or white, **

**If I close my eyes it's all the same....**

**...In my life, the compromise, **

**I close my eyes it's all the same!**

'_**Go ahead, say it!' **_Naruto growled savagely, _**'You're leaving!' **_But Sasuke was already gone.

**...You'll just come back, running,**

**...Holding your scarred heart in hand,**

**...It's all the same.**

'_**And I'll take you for who you are, if you take me for everything,' **_Naruto sobbed, twisting in his sleep.

**...Do it all over again...**

_**...It's all the same...**_

'_...I'd do it all over again for you, Sasuke...'_


End file.
